Coyote Piper
Coyote Piper is the 53rd episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 3 :Episode No. 09 :Written By Krista Vernoff :Directed By Chris Long :Original Airdate January 11, 2001 piper you are coyote becase prue killed you. Block quote Image:Example.jpg|Caption1 Image:Example.jpg|Caption2 Image:Example.jpg|Caption1 Image:Example.jpg|Caption2 |} Co-Starring * Sabine Singh as Missy * Philip Boyd as Drunk Guy * Jessica Randle as Concerned Woman * Adrianne Alvarez as File Clerk Featuring * Rick Warren as Hot Guy * Debra Mayer as Mother (Phoebe Vision) Episode Summary Piper is dreading her ten year high school reunion, as it will bring back bad memories of high school. Meanwhile, an alchemist named Keirkan is hunting down his life essence Terra who has escaped him. Terra seeks out the charmed ones to help kill Keirkan and possess Piper. Piper is unable to stop her and can communicate with Terra through reflective surfaces. Terra uses Piper's power to freeze and a power of three spell to kill Keirkan. Whilst dying he leaves his alchemist bottle used to make life essences. With this Prue and Phoebe figure out Piper is possessed and head to P3 where Terra/Piper is causing havoc at the reunion. They cannot dispossess her so Prue has to stab Piper so Terra will leave her body (an open wound will force al ife essence to leave a body). Terra possess Leo and agrees to revive Piper with h.er alchemist powers she got from Kierkan if she can destroy the bottle (won't be able to be sucked back into it). With Piper alive again a power of three spell release Terra from Leo and vanquishes her, Leo heals Piper's stab wound. Prue decides to go on a date with Piper's old friend Justin, who once had a crush on her. Plot Piper dreads going to her ten year high school reunion, to be held at P3. Prue and Leo try to encourage her. Keirkan the Alchemist argues with Terra, the female spirit he conjured and place in an innocent woman's body. Terra is unhappy with Keirkan and stabs herself. Her spirit rises from a grating and enters a businessman's body. Terra sees the ejected soul of the businessman and orders him to find the Charmed Ones. Piper, Prue and Leo go to P3 to plan the reunion. Justin Harper, a classmate of Piper who had a big crush on Prue, stops by. Meanwhile, Terra skulks about, looking to get one of the sisters alone. Phoebe is at the mausoleum, where she had pretended to vanquish Cole, and says she has to tell the truth. She has a vision of Cole's father being killed and finds that Cole's father is buried here. Piper arrives at P3 and finds Missy Campbell, who insults and belittles her. Prue talks with Justin, who says Prue has to find her own legs. Terra enters and follows Piper out to the dumpsters. He stabs himself and Terra emerges and enters Piper. Terra sees Piper's face in her reflection. Missy continues to bark orders at Piper/Terra, who at last calls her a bitch. Keirkan finds the body of the businessman and revives him. He asks the businessman where Terra went and the businessman tell him. Keirkan then kills the businessman again. Phoebe goes to the Historical Society and learns that Benjamin Coleridge Turner had died in 1888. There is no record of his wife's death, or his son's. Piper/Terra calls P3 and Prue answers. Piper/Terra reports a demon and Prue asks if she froze it, thus determining what Piper's power is. Prue picks Phoebe up and the two go to the manor, where Keirkan is waiting outside. Keirkan enters the manor and Piper/Terra freezes him. Prue and Phoebe enter after him and the three read a spell, and Keirkan says he could have helped them before he disappears in fire. Keirkan drops a small bottle as he dies. As Leo orbs in, Piper, in her reflection, mentions "my boyfriend Tom". Terra addresses him by that name and kisses him, but he notices the difference. Terra blasts Leo into a wall, knocking him out. Prue finds the page on Alchemists in the Book of Shadows. Phoebe sees Piper/Terra leaving without Leo or saying goodbye to her sisters. Prue notes the small bottle in the Book and Piper's strange behavior. Prue concludes that Piper is possessed and the two write a spell. At P3, Piper dances on top of the bar to EMF's "Unbelievable", in a scene similar to one in Coyote Ugly. Prue and Phoebe arrive, pull Piper outside and read the spell, but it doesn't work. They call for Leo, but he is unconscious. Inside P3, the sisters try to drag Piper back to the manor, and have to knock her out. At the manor, Prue stays with Piper while Phoebe awakens Leo. Prue flings a knife into Piper's chest and Terra enters Leo. Under threat from Prue and Phoebe, Leo/Terra revives Piper. The sisters hand the bottle to Leo/Terra, who breaks it -- and then the three together try the spell again, expelling Terra from Leo. Leo finishes healing Piper. Phoebe almost confesses to Leo that Cole is still alive. Power Usage * Phoebe / Premonition / Crypt / Mausoleum * Cole's Mother / Energy Ball / Cole's Father / Premonition * Keirkan brings the Businessman back to life. * Keirkan kills the Businessman * Prue / TK / Rope / P3 * "Piper" / Freezes / Keirkan / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Piper's Room * "Piper" throws Leo against the wall. * "Piper" / Freezes / Missy / P3 * Prue / TK / "Piper" / Alley behind P3 * Prue / TK / Knife / Manor * Leo/Terra has to recite a spell to bring Piper back to life. * Leo/Terra / Energy Bolt / Prue / Manor * Prue / TK / Energy Bolt / Manor * Leo / Heals / Piper / Manor Book of Shadows Alchemists Tools :::Essence Bearer :An Alchemist would use a bottle such as this :to capture and store a L'ife essence. A :Life essence is comparable to a human soul, but :made in a mixing lab. A well made '''L'ife Essence :can possess any living being but would prove toxic :and eventually lethal to the being's pre-existing Soul. :::Crimson Scalpel' :This ceremonial instrument is used by an Alchemist to open :an incision in a body. The Demon then performs an :incantion on the blood and lets it drip into the :Essence Bearer, where it is mixed with :other ingredients and :transformed into a :'L'ife Essence. Spells # The Charmed Ones cast the ''Alchemist Vanquishing Spell. # Phoebe and Prue create and cast a Dispossessing Spell on Piper. (failed) # The Charmed Ones cast the Dispossessing Spell on Leo. # Keirkan and Terra cast the Resurrecting Spell on Businessman and Piper. Alchemist Vanquishing Spell :Let flesh be flesh :And bone be bone :The Alchemist shall transform none. :Cruel scientist of evil born, :With these words face the fire scorn. ::~Result vanquishes Keirkan Dispossessing Spell :Host soul reject the poison essence :Let love's light end this cruel possession. ::~Result vanquishes Terra Resurrecting Spell :Caducas Exanimas Vita Ethos Animaa ::~Result resurrected Piper and Businessman. Enemies Vanquisheed Keirkan: an alchemist, powers to turn energy into light, metal into gold etc and can bring the dead back to life. He can also make life essences in an alchemist bottle from his own blood. He follows Terra to the dead body of the man she possessed and brings him back to life to find out that she has went after the Halliwells, he then kills the man again. in the alley behind P3. He find Terra in Piper's body at the Manor and threatens to kill her until she freezes him and uses a power of three spell to vanquish him. As he dies he drops his bottle and says to Prue and Phoebe "I could've helped you. but now . . . she'll destroy you" meaning Terra. Terra: a life essence which inhabits a body made by Kierkan until she stabs herself and escapes to find the Charmed Ones. She possesses a passing man to help her find the Halliwells then possess Piper, knocking out Leo with a energy blast and causing hassle at Piper's reunion by table dancing and fighting. She later possesses Leo, but is killed by the Charmed Ones. Enemies Tools/Descriptions Life Essence: is comparable to a human soul and is made in an alchemist's mixing bottle. Terra is the life essence in the episode and she is made from Kierkan's blood, meaning she has his powers as well. Life essences can possess any human and as they do the person's soul becomes weaker and weaker until it dies, the person will have little or no control over their actions. Alchemist Bottle: a small bottle where life essence are made. Innocents Lost # "Terra's" initial flawless host body, suicide. # Benjamin Coleridge Turner: 1859 - 1888, state assemblyman. (murdered in Phoebe's premonition) # Businessman, suicide. Notes * Darryl and Cole does not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't used her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't used her Levitation power. * Piper dies for third time in this episode. * The title is a reference to the title of the movie Coyote Ugly (2000). * Cole Turner was born in 1885. * David W. Donoho, Holly Marie Comb's husband, makes a cameo at P3. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 309